That Panda
by M4dG4rl
Summary: What Tigress and Mei Mei see is not mutual. /"He's hot."/"Po?"/ Oneshot.
A/N : I am an Indonesian so English is not my main language. Just bully me if you hate my writings *gets slapped by readers*

* * *

.

.

.

 **Kung Fu Panda Fanfic ; One Man**

 _Disclaimer : I don't own Kung Fu Panda_

 _Warning : some typos (maybe) and bad english (I think)_

.

.

.

There was no better place to hide than at the rooftop of Sacred Hall of Warriors, or more precisely, the best place to keep yourself from being seen while you were observing the beauty of the scenery that The Valley of Peace had.

But for Tigress, the only thing she was watching now was Palace Arena ; an area where pandas gathered around to start their daily Kung Fu Training. No, it was not the pandas that got her attention, but their trainer, which happened to be a panda too.

Her both amber irises secretly showed interest in how the Master of Chi cleverly found a correct method and some proper techniques to teach his kind. He was definitely a true teacher, she admitted it despite of the fact that he was incompetent at teaching masters who already had known Kung Fu.

Did it mean that The Furious Five were just too great to be taught by Po? Or, did Po's way of teaching only work for newbies?

"Awesome job. Great! You're getting good." Po said firmly yet proudly as dozen of his fat students succeeded to do a perform that he had taught.

.

Tigress couldn't help but smile

 _He looks so charismatic_

 _Incredible_

 _Very amazing_

 _And …_

"He's so handsome,"

A flirtatious voice startled Tigress, causing her to snap out of her reverie. The tiger turned, only to see a beautiful female panda dressed in pink with a ribbon dancing in her hand. Her eyes was directing at Palace Arena - dreamy looks could be seen from them.

Where did she come from? It was a mystery considering that pandas aren't born to climb, especially to climb up to the roof of a high building like the hall she was at.

"… and so hot," Mei Mei still talked. "very fascinating. You agree with me, Master Tigress?" she asked.

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Oh … s-sure," she responded, somewhat uncomfortable with the one who just decided to accompany her.

 _This panda girl loves Po_

"I know that I and _him_ have been destined to be together by God," she told Tigress proudly. Tigress just listened. "It's about time until he finds courage to propose me. And I know he will do it soon."

Tigress was almost speechless. _Seriously?_ What was she thinking about? Po was The Dragon Warrior – Master of Chi. There was no way that he would retired from his duty so that he could marry someone like … like _her_.

"What do you see from _him_?" Tigress tried discovering opinion from Mei Mei with disgust in her tone, as if Po did never deserve any woman.

"Ah … everything," The female panda almost shouted excitedly. It was clear that her answer would be an honest one. She counted with her fingers. "He's a panda like me, of course ; he got the most beautiful smile and laughter. Strong, I think he is. And … oh, he's so warm when I hugged him yesterday." She wrapped her arm around Tigress' waist friendly. "Such a lovely man."

Tigress smiled bitterly. "He hugged me too … once," she said, tilting her head, intending to show off.

"Really?" Mei Mei asked in disbelief. "Why did he never tell me?"

"Oh, so he also hasn't told you that I had already hugged him before he did when his mind was in disarray?" Mei Mei shook her head, she could only stare with eyes wide open. Tigress felt confident to went on. Of course, between herself and Mei Mei, Po –without a doubt—was closer to her. "and let me tell you something that I have always been his idol ever since before he became he is now. You may wish Po loves you in return, but it'll not be easy to remove me out of his mind because –"

"Wait a minute?!" Mei Mei stopped her out of a sudden. "Who are you talking about?" she giggled as she realized this misconception. "Oh, dear. I was talking about the panda wearing a hat, you see." She pointed out. "The one with neat teeth over there– Oh, look! He just smiled at me! Hi!" she cheerfully waved.

And Tigress had never felt so embarrassed like _this_ before.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Forgive me for my grammar :3


End file.
